A Meeting of Love
by MiyasGabriel
Summary: I'm really not good at writing a summery, but here. It's about a girl named Miyaka, whoruns from home after an incident with her mother, she meets two brothers who will more than likely change her life.
1. Chapter 1

A Meeting of Love

By: Fallen Angel.

I was running through a forest and it was getting dark out and it looked like it was going to start raining, as I ran I tripped and stumbled over something, I hurt my arm on the way down. Before I got up I heard someone coming from behind. He must have heard my fall but he couldn't see me, or so I thought. All I could see in the dark right now were his Crimson, almost Evil looking eyes. I did not want to stay here so I got up, when he saw me, I ran.

I kept running until I reached the next town, I was aware that it had been raining since I left the forest. It was completely dark by now and the only light was the street light I was standing under and a few store Signs. When I turned the corner, I wasn't watching where I was going and bumped into someone.

"Oh Sor-sorry" I said startled and still a little frightened from earlier. "Are you ok?" I heard him ask, but I didn't answer as I looked up at who I ran into, I found myself looking into the bright Blue eyes of a guy with Green messy hair, wearing a Blue and White plaid button up shirt and Blue jeans. He also had a cat like tail; it was striped yellow with darker yellow stripes.

"Are you ok? You look scared, what happened?" the guy asked again. I nodded. "Yeah, I'm ok, just a little startled is all. I didn't see you there" I said as I looked away shivering from the cold rain as he spoke again. "It's getting kind of cold out here, would you like to come to my place to get out of the rain?" He asked and I nodded to him as he led me to his house.

Once we got to his house we were both soaking wet since it had begun to rain harder, he let me in and left to get some towels for the both of us, when he returned with them he handed a towel to me. "Here dry off a little, make yourself at home" He smiled as he sat down drying his hair, I sat on the couch across from him "Would you like something to drink?" He asked and I just nodded at him. "Hot cocoa?" he asked and again I just nodded.

I shivered as I sat and waited for him to return. "By the way, what is your name?" I hear him ask as he came back and set the drinks down. "My name is Miyaka, Miya for short." My voice was shaky as I told him my name. "Wh-Who are you?" I asked him. "I'm Boots." He smiled at me when he said his name and I blushed, I always hated blushing, it only embarrassed me more and made me feel singled out. The few friends I have all knew that I also didn't blush easily, so for me to blush at boots like this was odd for me. Because I don't blush easily, I was brought out of my thoughts when Boots asked if I was tired.

"I'm going to bed its way past the usual time I go to bed, you should get some sleep too, and I can tell you've had a rough night." Said Boots, I just nodded not talking much at all as Boots stood up and offered to show me where I could stay.

It was maybe one or two A.M. when Boots showed me where I'd be sleeping for the night. I couldn't complain at how nice the room looked. This town was new to me and I was glad to stay here since I didn't know anyone and didn't have a place to stay around here.

After Boots left I got into bed and couldn't sleep for a little bit, I ended up looking up at the ceiling part of the night thinking about the man I saw in the forest, with his eerie red eyes before I fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

A Meeting of Love

By: Fallen Angel

Chapter 2

I woke up with a jolt as I gasped. I looked at the clock on the bedside table, 4:45 A.M. another nightmare; they were starting to be a nightly thing. I got out of bed and went to the bathroom to shower.

After my shower I got dressed and dried off and walked out of the bathroom, fixed my hair a little then walked out of my room quietly shutting the door as I walked to the kitchen. I shivered since it was a little cold out here, Boots was still asleep. I sat down after finding the cereal and a bowl as I began to eat when someone spoke. "Good morning." I snapped my head in the direction of who spoke and saw him.

"You hurt your arm when you fell last night." It wasn't a question when he spoke and I saw his eyes, I got up quickly backing away from the chair into a wall. "You…! Th-the guy from the forest! Did you follow me here?" I all but cried out at him pointing as I yelled. He chuckled and watched me with a grin. "Stay away from me!" I cried out. I looked for a place to run to, I considered calling for Boots, but I didn't wanna wake him up if I can handle this myself.

"Calm down girl, I am not here to hurt you and I did not follow you here, I am not a stalker, I live here." He chuckled at me again as I heard him explain and I blushed, he spoke in a proper kind of accent and he was wearing all black, he had short kind of spiky-ish black hair, those eyes, they were a Crimson red and in the dark shadow he was standing in where I couldn't see him all that well besides a few features, it made his eyes look almost, evil.

"So, if you weren't stalking me, what were you doing in the forest and you live here?" I waited for his answer. "I was looking for someone when I ran across you in the forest. I saw you fall." he nodded towards my arm witch I then hid from him. "How is your arm, do you want me to look at it for you?"

I blinked and glared at him then looked away when the sting from the cut on my arm hurt and I sat back down to finish my cereal.

"I'm just fine thank you" I said defensively, I asked him. "How do you know Boots? Are you two roommates? Like do you and Boots go to college around here or something? You and Boots don't look that old to me." I said and he chuckled at me. "No, Boots is my brother and no neither of us go to college around here" He said. "Brothers…? You look nothing alike... um... Also would you at least tell me your name?" He ignored my comment about him and Boots looking nothing alike as he step a little towards me after I asked him and said. "They call me… Sauron" He said it all dramatic like and I hid a small giggle. He looked at me and asked what I was laughing at to which I didn't answer and I stopped laughing.

"Sauron huh, Interesting name. Well… You can call me Miyaka." I finished my cereal and looked at the time; it was close to 5:50 a.m. so I put my bowl in the sink and walked into the living room as Sauron followed me. Sauron turned to me and sat down and patted the seat next to him on the couch. "Have a seat, why don't you tell me why you were in the forest in the middle of the night" Sauron said and I sighed and sat next to him.

"I don't know where to start, ok um, well... I got into a fight with my mother."

Sauron nodded and watched me as I went on. "I go to a special school for people, it's for high schoolers and lots of older people as well, up to the age of 50 even and I assaulted one of the teachers there" I looked away a little as I said that. "Go on" said Sauron as he nodded for me to go one with it. I only looked away ashamed slightly to talk about it considering he was the first one I'm even talking to about it. "He, the teacher was the guy my mom was cheating on my father with, and I found out" Sauron just watched me and I wondered what he was thinking about, or what he was going to say. "Was what you found out, the truth or did you just jump to conclusions about it, did you actually catch him and your mother in the act?" I looked up at him and thought about it, trying to remember if I had seen them or not. "No, I didn't see them, but I heard them talking about it one day and my mother admitted it to my face. But before that after my mother left I confronted him about it. When he denied it happened I punched him and knocked him out. My mom found out and we got in a fight about it when I got home, I yelled at her saying how could she cheat on dad, she yelled back saying if I told him or anyone that she'd disown me. I yelled back saying so she is cheating and I slapped her, she got real mad then and slapped me back yelling that she would Never cheat on my father like that. I got even angrier and screamed at her saying I wish she had given me away when I was a baby and she started to cry and told me why I didn't just kill myself if I hated living with her so much. My mom's a real Drama queen... I started to cry some as I pushed her on to the couch and walked for the front door she stormed off to her and my dad's room, he wasn't home that night he was working. So I ran out the door. I kept running until I reached the forest and just ran, I wasn't crying by then and it was starting to rain lightly and that's when I tripped and saw you there watching me…" I explained to Sauron, but now I was trying to hide the tears I wanted to cry. Sauron took my hand when he looked at me, I blushed when he spoke. "Is there more to it than just that what really happened before you ran out?"

I looked away shy now that I realize he caught my little lie at the end there. "Well... after I had slapped her... She slapped back but she also pushed me when she hit me and I fell back into a dresser that was sitting next to the TV. I got mad and got up, I hit her hard, she fell back hitting her head on something and I stood there and watched as a small trickle of blood came from her head and I tried to wake her... She wouldn't wake so I called 911 after I did that I got up and ran out the door... I couldn't be there any longer..."

I couldn't help the tears that had started to fall and soon I was sobbing quietly trying to stay quiet I noticed that it was now 6:30 a.m. Soon and Suddenly Sauron had me gathered into his arms as he held me tightly rocking slightly as I cried into his chest. He made a shh sound and cooed quietly as if trying to calm me down "There there Miya, I'm sure your mother's ok" I heard him say as I nodded but didn't look up at him yet. As this went on it was now 6:41.

After I'd stopped crying Sauron stood up pulling me with him. "I am going to nap, catch up on some sleep ok, you should too, and I think you need to rest" Sauron said to me walking to his room, after saying good night to me and I followed walking into my own room. Once I was in bed I fell asleep instantly and fell into a Dreamless sleep.

When I woke up it was close to the Afternoon, it was probably 11:00 or something right now since I went to bed, and I could smell Bacon. I sat up and got out of bed, walked to the Vanity in my room and sat at it, I stared at my reflection lost in thoughts about last night and what I felt towards Sauron. I blushed when I remembered him holding me in his arms. I didn't notice Boots knocking at my door.

"Miya are you ok in there?" I looked over at who was talking to me, to see Boots standing in my door way. I didn't hear him. He was dressed in something similar to what he wore yesterday. "Are you ok Miya?" He asked again, I shook my head and got up from the Vanity. "Yeah, I'm fine... I was just thinking." Boots opened the door a little more so he could step inside. "Good, so... I heard you and Sauron met early this morning" I couldn't help the blush that crept over my cheeks. "ye-yeah, we met" I answered shyly, Boots poked at me. "You like him, don't you?" He teased and I blushed even more as Boots poked at me again saying "Aww" I playfully and shyly pushed Boots. "Shut up Boots, I don't like him that way, I hardly even know him"

What Boots didn't tell me when he came to check on me, was that he brought Sauron with him. "You seem embarrassed, you are blushing a lot." Said Sauron as he chuckled and barged into my room walking towards me intimidatingly, I stumbled back as Sauron was now towering over me. "Shut up!" I glared at him as I looked up at him since he backed me in into a wall. "No need to be hostile to me" Said Sauron.

"Get out of my personal space! You...You..." I blushed not able to come up with an insult to throw at him.

"What were you going to call me?" Sauron laughed in an evil way as he let me go. "Can't think of an Insult to call me?" he said and I stayed quiet. "I thought not" I blush a little and glare at him and turn away facing the wall more.

"Would both of you Nit wits get out of my room so I can shower?" I called out rudely as I tried to shove Sauron out of my room. Boots blushed brightly and ran out, while Sauron Pinned me to my wall a little too roughly "Nitwit? Is that the best you could come up with?" He said with a growl in his voice. "Why am I pinned?" I asked growling at him and I tried to get away from him, but his grip tightened. I looked at Sauron startled and just a little frightened and He knew it.

"Let me go you giant vampire wannabe" I called him as I tried Kicking him.


	3. Chapter 3

A Meeting of Love

"_Let me go you giant vampire wannabe_" I called him as I tried Kicking him. I watched as Sauron easily caught my kick and shoved me back some. Sauron chuckled a little and pinned me to the wall and looked at me "_let us take this fight outside_" he said to me. "_Why?_" I asked him, only a few seconds later realizing that wasn't a very intelligent question to ask. Sauron chuckled again "_Look around, do you want to ruin your nice new room?_" He said making me feel somewhat stupid for asking him 'Why' and I blushed at him.

Annoyed with Sauron for being right and not wanting to lose the only shelter I have in this town I agreed with him, but I was also annoyed with Sauron talking all proper and that stupid accent that came along with it, I glared at him, annoyed that I was still blushing at him.

"_N-No, let's take the fight outside then…" _I said to Sauron as I turned away to hide my blush when he let me go, we walked outside and I grabbed Boots on the way out the door.

Once we were outside, Sauron and I stood a few feet across from each other, and Boots stood between us and off to the side a little. "_On three, the fight begins"_ Said Boots as he stepped back two steps "_Okay, One, Two, and Three!" _Yelled Boots and the fight began.

I ran at Sauron pulling out a dagger and tossed it at him before I got to him, I jumped back a little surprised when Sauron caught my dagger with some sort of red liquid, and I wondered if it was blood or some other kind of red liquid, I also noticed that the red liquid was coming from his fingertips like red strings. I was quickly brought out of that thought as I watched my dagger turn back now pointed at me held by the red liquid and Sauron made a flicking motion with his hand in a way and my dagger was flying back at me quickly; I was barely able to dodge it in time. I ran at Sauron again taking out my more favorite dagger; My Shadow Dagger, It was a special dagger with its blade black and a red stone embedded into the blade, the handle was intricately made too but I won't go into detail. I focused more on the fight and I swiped my dagger at Sauron, but he easily dodged my attack.

I tried once more but Sauron only grinned at me and kicked me back a few feet away. I groaned a little as I stumbled and fell; I got back up and held my dagger glaring at Sauron. Sauron watched me and I wondered a little, if he knew I was holding back on him. Sauron spoke "_Come at me again, show me what you got_" He said and I growled and ran at him again, when Sauron pulled a sword on me, it was red just like the red liquid he had used to stop and toss my other dagger at me, I watched as it formed from his hand as well. I stopped as he swung it and I tried to block but his sword went right through mine and I jumped back, getting only a small cut on my arm, though I hadn't noticed it yet.

Sauron spoke again this time with a little more arrogance than before "_Give up Miya_" I glared at him and growled again angry. "_No! Not yet!_" I snarled out at him; what I didn't know was this fight was already over. I tried to slice Sauron's arm with my dagger and jumped back when he swung his sword, I yelped as my side caught the tip of his blade. I look at Sauron as he smirked at me and I pulled out one last dagger I had hidden away and tossed it at him as he caught it the same way as he caught my other dagger, only he dropped this one, Sauron spoke again. "_Give up now, this fight is over, and I am growing bored of it_" He said watching me. "_I cannot lose… I won't lose to you!_" I yelled and Sauron only chuckled. "_Why did you want this fight with me in the first place?_" Sauron asked then spoke again before I could answer "_Is it because I embarrassed you back at the house?_" He said and I glared at him and got mad because he made me blush once more.

I look at Sauron and he is holding up two fingers with the hand he holds his sword with. "_You have two cuts_" He says "_Yeah so, what's the big deal?_" I say back as Sauron chuckles darkly and I blush slightly and annoyed with him, I glare and charge at Sauron only to find I can't move. I try to move and I look at Sauron glaring and wondering why I can't move. "_Do you see this sword I have?"_ Sauron holds up his sword and moves his free hand holding out two fingers and moves the red liquid from the blade and I watch. "_I control blood outside of the human body, I can control my blood, Boots' blood and your blood"_ explained Sauron; I look at my arm to see blood down my arm and small dots of it on pressure points in my arm I look at my side. "_Let me go!"_ I yell at him. "_Do you give up then?"_ asked Sauron and I only glare at him but I stop struggling and calm a little still somewhat annoyed though _"Fine… I give up…"_ Sauron releases me and my blood goes back into the wounds and they heal thanks to Sauron and I remember something as I look at Sauron.

I look around for my Shadow Dagger and pick it up putting it away. "_Sauron… I should mention that my dagger poisons people, its blade is constantly poisoned even just a nick from its blade will do and if not treated with in a day you can die"_ I explained to him somewhat panicked since I was cut with my own blade. Sauron removed some of my blood from my arm, not much of it though "_You should have no problems now_" He said and he walked back towards the house saying something about being hungry. I stay quiet for a few minutes as I look over at Boots who is sitting on the ground and I walk over to him and I turn and sit beside him watching Sauron walk into the house.

Boots and I walked back to the house talking about our favorite foods, and I found out Boots loves almost anything as long as it's good I giggle some thinking about it when we get to the house Boots let me in first and shuts the door behind him once he is in too. I walked into the living room to find Sauron sitting on the couch watching something I don't think I would have been interested in. I sit next to him and try to watch what he is watching and quickly get bored with it. "_So, thanks' for like... Healing me up and stuff"_ I say to him and I wait for his answer back. "_Not a problem"_ Is all he says back and I look around the house noticing a few things here and there I didn't notice the night I came here "_It's a nice house isn't it"_ Says Sauron and I look over at him _"Yes it is, my home never looked like this"_ I say back and HE doesn't say anything after so I assumed that conversation was over when Boots bounced in with a huge sandwich in his hand. "_You're going to eat all of that?"_ I ask amazed and Boots just grins and nods and takes a huge bite of it.

IT was past noon already and Sauron was gone somewhere, Boots had told me he disappears sometimes like this and he will be back later tonight more than likely when we are sleeping already. I walked to my room and looked around at what was in it and left Boots alone for a little while I hung out in my room I glanced at the clock it read _6:03 PM_,I looked down at what I was wearing and remembered I didn't have any cloths and went out to ask Boots if we could go cloths shopping for me since I didn't bring any with me and I would need some if I'm going to stay here for a little while. "_Sure we can do that, Sauron can come with us and help out"_ Boots said and I noticed he was eating more and I sat down with him, he was watching cartoons.

I looked over at Boots and noticed he couldn't seem to sit still for very long, since his legs were fidgety and I just turned back to the TV and did a double take since I was almost sure he did not have a drink with him when I sat down, I figured I was just seeing things and turned back to watch more cartoons, I couldn't help myself and glanced back at Boots once more, only this time he was eating a sandwich and this time I knew that he didn't have food with him the last time I checked witch wasn't long ago. I decided to speak up about it and ask about it. "_Hey, Boots when did you get the food?"_ I asked and he looked at me, he shrugged his shoulders "_Just a second ago, why?"_ He said and I watched him and wondered if I just didn't notice him get up and come back or if he was that fast "_Because I just thought I would have seen you get up to go get food_" I said. He sighed "_come here, lets race_" he said as I looked at him oddly. "_A race…? I guess I can do that, sounds fun_" I said to him as he stands up "_Let's go then_" he said and I followed him outside as Sauron watches us from the kitchen.

Sauron walked out of the house to watch as me and Boots where about to race down to the end of the street and back. "_Three, Two, Go!"_ I called as I started running down the street when I looked beside me to see Where Boots was he was way ahead of me and I tried to catch up I wasn't that far behind him but I couldn't seem to keep up with him either as he ran down the street and turned back before I got to the end of the street. As Boots ran past me he said hello and raced past me as I got to the end of the street and turned back to chase after trying my hardest to catch up to him, I slowed a little bit as I realize I lost this race miserably and began to walk back, I was not that far away when I started walking and I looked at Boots and glared but couldn't help but smile at him as he grinned at me.

"_Wow Boots… You are really… Fast"_ I said to him out of breath, I stopped in front of him noticing Sauron had come out to watch us. "_That was fun we should do it again sometime"_ Said Boots as I laughed a little still trying to catch my breath when Sauron spoke up "_Miya let me fix you something to eat" _he said and I looked up at him to reply back "_what makes you think I want food?" _I asked him and he chuckled in that dark way of his making me blush "_Because you didn't have breakfast" _Said Sauron as Boots grined poking me to tell me he saw my blush and I playfully pushed him a little when we all followed Sauron back into the house.

We sat around the table after Sauron made me lunch since I didn't eat breakfast. He had made Mac n' Cheese witch made Boots start asking why Sauron had made Mac n' Cheese for us, But I didn't question anything it was good and I was hungry and Boots decided he liked it anyway and we ate silently.


End file.
